O chá
by naru misato-san
Summary: HeNTai. Kiki em uma de suas travessuras decide trocar ervas para fazer chá comum com ervas afrodisíacas(huahuahua aah muleki...). CasalVitima - Pandora & Ikki(o mais esperado...;D)
1. Shiryu & Shunrei

**Oi gente! Bom, explicando... fui inspirada pela famosa Julianne.chan para fazer essa mini série! Terá 6 capítulos e vai mostrar as conseqüências das travessuras de Kiki que vai trocar ervas para chá com ervas afrodisíacas.**

**Nem preciso dizer o que vai acontecer né?**

**Vamos começar com Shiryu e Shunrei! Quase nunca vemos Hentais dos dois! P**

**Mas só uma dúvida! Como faremos com o Ikki? Tadinho não tem namorada, estão mortas! P Mas se vocês quiserem, podem escolher entre Pandora e Esmeralda (já vi a vitória unânime da Pandora... hehehe, mas de todo caso, escolham!).**

O chá...

(Shiryu & Shunrei)

Shiryu estava em sua simples casa, no monte dos cinco picos antigos, esperando que Shunrei voltasse. Ela estava colhendo algumas ervas perto de casa para fazer um chá para Shiryu. Ele a esperava ansiosamente, pois adorava essas agradáveis tardes que passava com sua amada, quando não tinha que ir salvar o mundo do mau.

Shunrei estava voltando para casa quando resolve tomar um pouco d'água no rio. Porém, ao deixar a cesta numa pedra, um menino ruivo com duas pintinhas na testa e um sorriso diabólico troca a cestinha da Shunrei por outra igual, mas com ervas diferentes, apenas usando seu poder telecinésico.

Quando ela voltou pra casa, imediatamente começou a fazer o chá enquanto conversava com Shiryu sobre diversos assuntos. Sem perceber a diferença das ervas, fechou a panela e deixou que a água fervesse.

- Shiryu, você vai adorar esse chá! É o seu preferido! – sorriu Shunrei

- Chá de hortelã? – perguntou Shiryu esticando o pescoço para a panela, para sentir o cheiro

Realmente estava com cheiro de hortelã.

- Acertou! – respondeu Shunrei sorrindo – e já está pronto!

Shiryu sorriu.

Ela preparou a bandeja, pôs os chás e levou para o quarto. Eles tomavam o chá numa mesinha de madeira que ficava no meio do quarto, ao lado da cama. Rapidamente ele deu o primeiro gole e mordeu um pedaço da torrada.

- Está uma delicia! – afirmou Shiryu dando outro gole no chá

Enquanto isso Kiki escutava escondido, debaixo da janela. Ele se lembrou de quando Mu tomou esse chá junto com Shina, e os dois foram pegos em flagrante por Kiki e Aldebaran.

Flashback

- Mestre Mu!! – disse Kiki com os olhos arregalados ao ver que seu mestre estava beijando a amazona enquanto alisava seu seio esquerdo

- Minha nossa! Kiki, voltaremos depois! – disse Aldebaran se segurando para não dar uma gargalhada

Depois das mais loucas explicações Shina correu para bem longe enquanto Aldebaran examinava um copo que estava sobre a mesa. Logo deu-se a gargalhar, bem no estilo brasileiro dele:

- Na minha terra usam CATUABA!!! Por que não experimentou?! HUAHUAHUAHUHA Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de problema!!! – gargalhou enxugando as lágrimas

Kiki que ainda não estava entendendo, preferiu ouvir tudo o que o touro falava.

- Cala a boca, Aldebaran!!! Escuta, por favor, não espalha pra ninguém sobre isso... Shina vai perder totalmente a confiança em mim... – pediu Mu sem graça – eu confundi as ervas para o chá e acho que pus... "aquela"... acabamos tomando e deu no que deu!

Fim do flashback

Como ele era uma criança "malvada", decidiu testar a erva com outros casais. O primeiro que ele escolheu foi Shiryu, por ser um dos seus melhores amigos. (que amigo, hein?)

Logo o dragão começou a se sentir estranho. Um calor invadiu seu corpo e ele começou a ficar ofegante, como se estivesse um pouco incomodado. Começou a afrouxar a manga de sua camisa, bem como a gola.

Shunrei sentiu o mesmo, algo a fez tremer, queimar por dentro.

Os: esqueci de mencionar que ela estava de cabelos soltos.

- Shiryu... você está com calor?

- Que bom que mencionou, Shunrei... de repente ficou meio abafado...

O calor foi ficando mais forte em Shunrei, como se seu corpo dilatasse dentro da roupa justa que ela estava usando. Tentou enrolar os cabelos e coloca-lo para cima, de uma forma de descobrisse a sua nuca, mas não adiantou.

- Shunrei, o que você tem? – perguntou Shiryu

- Calor... – respondeu Shunrei sem graça

- Muito calor... você se importa se eu tirar a camisa? – perguntou Shiryu

- Como se eu nunca houvesse visto você sem camisa... – respondeu passando a mão no pescoço

Porem, algo de estranho aconteceu com Shunrei ao ver Shiryu tirando a camisa sensualmente expondo os músculos. Sentiu um forte calor e ardor entre suas pernas que a fez tomar um susto e respirar fundo.

- O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem? "Droga, me sinto como se..." – perguntou Shiryu confuso

- Estou com muito calor.... – Shunrei ficou um pouco pensativa – você... se incomoda se eu... abrir minha camisa?

- O que?! – perguntou Shiryu assustado

- Só os três primeiros botões!! – explicou Shunrei rapidamente – essa roupa de gola alta que eu uso está incomodando...

- Ah! Sim, claro... tudo... bem. – Shiryu tentou não olhar

Mas foi inevitável. Ao ver que ela abria os botões da blusa, ele ficou estático, observando cada detalhe de sua pele alva que aparecia. Ela abriu até certo ponto que deixou um pouco a mostra o sutiã preto que ela estava usando. Ele nunca havia reparado em como os seios dela eram bem desenvolvidos.

O corpo dele reagiu igual ao dela. Quando se deu conta, já estava excitado.

- "Mas... mas o que foi isso?! Não posso me sentir assim!" – mas era quase impossível conter aquele desejo repentino

Quando Shunrei viu onde os olhos dele estavam fixados, ficou vergonha e chamou-lhe atenção.

- Ei... o que está olhando? – perguntou Shunrei

- Eu... Droga!!! – Shiryu levantou-se de uma só vez e virou de costas para Shunrei indo em direção a janela. Kiki desapareceu rapidamente.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Shunrei

- C-comigo nada... eu só... quero tomar um ar... estou com muito calor...

Shunrei tomou o copo em suas mãos e foi em direção ao dragão.

- Bom... tome o resto de seu chá, irei levar a bandeja para a cozinha...

Quando ela chegou perto dele, ele virou bruscamente fazendo o resto do chá derramar sobre o decote de sua camisa.

- Ai, Shiryu!!

- Desculpa Shunrei!! Não foi minha intenção, eu não pensei que...!!! – ele viu sua camisa em cima da cama e pegou-a rapidamente – deixa que eu limpo e... – começou a passar a camisa sobre os seios dela, fazendo-a ficar corada e novamente uma forte onda de calor atinge os dois corpos. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, ele começou a diminuir a velocidade da mão e estava quase se desculpando, quando Shunrei disse:

- Vai sujar mais minha camisa... termine de limpar... – abrindo outro botão da camisa – "???" – ela estava muito confusa

Shiryu sorriu e disse:

- Sabe... todos esses anos de convivência, eu nunca pensei que tivesse um colo tão bonito... "MAS O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?!" NÃO!!! Digo...!!!

Agora Kiki (em cima de uma árvore) entendia quando Mu disse que essa erva fazia o homem (e a mulher também) liberarem seus desejos mais íntimos. Shiryu jamais iria dizer tal coisa para Shunrei... e ela jamais iria sorrir se ouvisse isso...

- Você notou, então? Já não era tempo...

- O que?

- Nada!! Eu pensei alto!!! "O que está havendo comigo?!"

- Sinto... vontade de te beijar... – disse Shiryu aproximando o corpo do dela, fazendo com que ambos ficasse quase que colados. Ele a envolve em seus braços e com uma mão a segura pela nuca cobrindo seus lábios de uma forma delicada que fora ganhando mais intensidade.

Shunrei mal podia acreditar naquilo, era como uma realização de um sonho. Logo as mãos dele foram percorrendo pelas costas e descendo para as nádegas e apertando-a contra ele. Novamente ela sentiu seu corpo tremer e soltou um leve gemido.

Ele continua a beija-la e pressionando seu corpo contra o dele enquanto ela retribuía as caricias de uma forma menos ousada, mas que mesmo assim o deixava louco. Ao se aproximarem da cama, eles deitam-se desajeitados, deixando o desejo falar mais alto.

Até que de repente ele para de beija-la e senta na cama.

- Não posso fazer isso... – disse Shiryu baixando a cabeça

- O que? – perguntou Shunrei ofegante

- Não consigo, você é tão... – ao olha-la praticamente sem camisa e com um rosto confuso e lindo ele suspira – linda... inocente... não posso fazer isso com você, não desse jeito!

Shunrei faz uma expressão de raiva que ele nunca havia visto nela antes. Ela ficou furiosa, revoltada. Tudo aquilo para nada!

- O que foi, Shunrei?!

- Diga agora o que você sente por mim! – exigiu Shunrei

- O que?! Como assim?

- Estou falando sério! Me diga! Amizade, desejo, amor, paixão... o que você sente por mim?!

Ele hesita em responder, fica um pouco pensativo, mas acaba soltando.

- Tudo... sinto tudo isso por você desde o dia em que te conheci... éramos crianças, mas eu sabia que já sentia algo muito forte por você. Só não queria que soubesse porque não achava que seria o ideal para você um homem que pode morrer a qualquer momento! Por isso nunca disse nada! Sempre esperei por esse momento, mas não assim... não desse jeito...

- Shiryu, eu te amo... – disse Shunrei

- Eu... também te amo... e eu quero te amar mais... – disse com um tom de voz provocante enquanto tirava o resto de sua camisa e sutiã. Por um momento ele não a reconheceu. O que aconteceu com aquela garota tímida e recatada que ele conhecia? Por um momento ela deixou de existir dando aos poucos lugar a uma mulher provocante. Ela se deita na cama e espera por ele que dessa vez não hesitou e deitou sobre ela beijando seu pescoço, passando para o tórax para assim chegar aos seios, beijando-os delicadamente fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e soltasse leves gemidos.

Ele então começou a acariciar um dos seus seios, brincando com o mamilo, passando-o por entre os dedos. Aquilo era um prazer quase que torturando, Shunrei respirava fortemente enquanto todo o seu corpo se contorcia sensualmente, completamente entregue ao prazer. E depois ele levou seus lábios ao bico do seio dela fazendo pequenos movimentos com a língua e depois sugando-o com ardor. Só depois que se viu satisfeito, repetiu no outro seio fazendo-a delirar de prazer.

Ele se ajoelha na cama e começa a desabotoar a calça de Shunrei, puxando-a para baixo e revelando ainda mais o corpo de sua amada. Ele a deixou apenas com uma minúscula peça de roupa, também de cor preta e começou a admira-la, passando as mãos por todo o corpo dela.

- Shiryu... – gemeu baixinho

Logo ele tirou o que restava das roupas dela e se despiu por completo. Depois que fez isso, novamente ele repousou seu corpo forte sobre o dela e ao beija-la, levou a sua mão por entre as coxas dela fazendo Shunrei soltar um gemido mais forte dessa vez.

Ele começou a toca-la em seu ponto mais sensível enquanto ela gemia de prazer, pronunciando seu nome e outras palavras desconexas que nem mesmo o próprio Shiryu escutava. Ele só estava querendo uma coisa: dar prazer.

Aquilo era excitante demais para ele que estava louco para possuí-la, mas esperava o momento certo.

Com muito fogo e desejo ele deixa de acaricia-la para assim finalizar o ato penetrando-a com bastante fogo e desejo.

Shunrei sentiu uma onda de dor que logo foi substituída por um imenso prazer e laçou as duas pernas no quadril de Shiryu que cada vez mais ia intensificando seus movimentos e sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras de amor misturadas com gemidos.

De repente o corpo dela começou a se contrair e estremecer, atingindo assim o orgasmo enquanto ele estava quase atingindo o seu.

Ao atingi-lo, Shiryu relaxa seu corpo e não sai de cima dela. Fica deitado sobre a sua pele branca e macia enquanto respirava fundo retomando o seu fôlego. Os dois estavam emudecidos e respiravam de forma descontrolada.

- Shunrei, eu...

- Shiryu, não fala nada e me beija... eu queria que esse momento durasse para sempre...

Shiryu sorriu e beijou os lábios de sua amada delicadamente.

- Eu também... – respondeu – Shunrei... o que havia naquele chá? – perguntou Shiryu

- Juro que não sei... – respondeu sorrindo – será que me enganei com as ervas?

- Ah, o que isso importa agora? Eu te amo! – disse Shiryu beijando Shunrei novamente – que tal nadarmos um pouco?

- Ótima idéia! – respondeu

E assim os dois foram se refrescar no rio enquanto Kiki voltava para casa satisfeito e certo de uma coisa: tinha vocação para cupido! Sorriu com um ar superior e pensou na sua próxima vítima...

E quem será? Seiya? Shun? ...

Não perca o próximo!

x-x-x-x

**É... nada mau para o primeiro, né? Mas ainda sinto que ficou um pouco fraco... posso melhorar mais! Hehehe.... mas foi bom, pelo menos tivemos uma cena mais picante com Shiryu e Shunrei, né? Já estava na hora! ;)**


	2. Shun & June

**OoOi, olha eu aki de novo com mais uma fic do chá! Realmente, pra alguma coisa o Kiki serviu, né? Hehehehe... gente, um errinho no primeiro capítulo:**

- Shiryu, eu te amo... – disse Shunrei

- Eu... também te amo... e eu quero te amar mais... – disse com um tom de voz provocante enquanto tirava o resto de sua camisa e sutiã.

**Tipo... Engoli uma fala do Shiryu e acabei fazendo-o usar um sutiã!!! HAUHAUHAUHAUAU Hilário! Só comigo mesmo pra acontecer isso... nem lembro mais o q ele ia falar, eu tava tão empolgada... o.Õ hauhau**

**Bom, a fic não terá mais 6 capítulos, e sim, quantos eu conseguir fazer! Ok?**

**Vamos lá! Preparados? Vou escrever sobre o casal "xodozinho" de todo mundo...**

O chá...

(Shun & June)

Estava fazendo um lindo dia de sol em Tókio e Shun se arrumava para seu encontro com June. Os dois iam fazer um piquenique na margem de um rio, que ficava dentro de uma reserva florestal.

- Como vocês vão entrar lá, Shun? – perguntou Ikki observando o irmão colocar o perfume favorito dela

- Tenho meus métodos... – sorriu Shun – o bom é que não vai ter ninguém pra atrapalhar!

- Mas e os animais?

- Não tem animais selvagens, apenas alguns pássaros, esquilos, macaquinhos...

- Oh, que romântico... – ironizou Ikki

Shun respondeu mostrando a língua, fazendo Ikki dar uma risada.

- Oh, que cestinha meiga! Meu irmãozinho é tão prendado! – riu

- Você quer parar de me encher? – retrucou Shun sorrindo – estou indo! Não tenho hora pra voltar!!

- Se cuida! Olhe esse mato... - gargalhou

June estava terminando de se arrumar também. Havia apenas algumas semanas que ela chegou da Ilha de Andrômeda e desde lá não teve muito tempo para ficar com Shun, ficando com ele apenas por um dia onde deram seu primeiro beijo.

- "Ai, quase esqueço do chá!!" – pensou sem perceber que um garotinho estava observando pela janela

Quando ela se vira para o balcão da cozinha, fica meio confusa...

- "Ué... eu jurava que a garrafinha térmica era verde... não azul! Que estranho..." Bom, vamos lá! Pelo menos alguma coisa eu tenho que levar, né? Pelo menos o chá... – deu de ombros e partiu enquanto Kiki se divertia abrindo a garrafa térmica azul e bebendo o chá gelado que havia dentro.

Agora iriam ter seu segundo encontro que prometia ser mágico! O que poderia ser mais romântico do que um piquenique num "bosque"? No caminho ela lembrou de quando conheceu Shun, tão desprotegido com um olhar triste... sua vontade era de coloca-lo em seus braços e fazer carinho nele até que ele adormecesse ou até mesmo sorrisse. Depois lembrou do ultimo encontro que tiveram onde se beijaram enquanto tomavam sorvete num parquinho, olhando varias crianças brincando, falando de uma infância que nunca tiveram.

x Flashback x

- Nossa infância foi marcada por tragédias, lutas, sangue... – lamentou Shun – o pior é que jamais poderemos recuperar essa fase tão boa...

- Shun, temos muita estrada pela frente ainda... não adianta se lamentar pelo o que passou... temos um ao outro, é o que importa... – respondeu June

- Oh, sim... agora finalmente temos um ao outro... e eu não quero que você saia da minha vida de novo...

- Eu nunca te deixei. Você teve que cumprir sua missão e eu sempre esperei... a vida toda... mesmo batalhando, me machucando, você era a minha esperança... sempre que pensava em você, isso me dava forças para continuar...

A expressão no rosto de Shun muda ao ouvir aquilo que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- June... eu não esperava isso...

- O que eu sinto por você é muito forte! E hoje eu posso ver claramente isso...

- Como eu pude fazer isso com você? Como eu pude e abandonar? Me perdoa June... isso nunca mais vai acontecer... – Shun a abraçou fortemente e seus braços desceram envolvendo-a pela cintura – eu te amo, June...

- Também te amo, Shun... – fechou os olhos e os dois se entregaram num beijo puro, amoroso... ela se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo e ele sentia o mesmo.

x Fim do flashback x

June agora se dirigia até o parque, onde eles marcaram de se encontrar. Quando chegou no local encontrou Shun com um sorriso no rosto. O sol brilhava, uma brisa soprava seus cabelos e lá estava ele com as mãos no bolso. Usava as mesmas calças brancas com o mesmo suspensório, mas usava uma camisa azul marinho com mangas compridas dobradas na altura do cotovelo. O primeiro botão estava aberto, dando um aspecto de leveza.

Shun ficou por alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer, afinal June estava perfeita. Usava um vestido de cor azul bebê com estampas leves. O decote também era leve, formato quadrado e usava um chapeuzinho para proteger seu rosto do sol. Usava sandálias delicadas e de leve salto, para que não ficasse muito baixinha.

- Posso te beijar? – perguntou Shun

June deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Você quer me beijar? – perguntou June

- Sim, claro... – e a beijou segurando-a pela cintura enquanto o vento batia nos dois fazendo o chapéu de June sair voando – ai!!! Eu pego!!! – Shun saiu correndo atrás do chapéu, e o chapéu corria dele em círculos como um gato de rua assustado enquanto June se divertia com a situação. Logo Shun pegou e chapéu e voltou sorrindo – aqui está! Meio... sujo... cheio de areia, mas... aqui está! – esticando os braços entregando o chapéu

- Obrigada! Vamos logo? Estou ansiosa para saber o que trouxe nessa cesta!

- Presente da deusa Athena, e algumas coisinhas que eu mesmo preparei!

- Ah, Shun... eu não resisti e trouxe uma coisinha também!

- June, eu disse que não precisava....

- Aqui está! – disse June sorrindo mostrando a garrafa térmica – trouxe esse chá gelado! Deve estar delicioso!

- Tudo bem então! – disse Shun animado – vamos logo!

- Como entraremos na reserva florestal?

- Já entrei lá varias vezes! Logo ali, do outro lado do parque, há uma obstrução na cerca que envolve a reserva.... mas ninguém sabe, hein?

- E você entrou pra fazer o que?

- :P

x-x-x

- Uau! Que coisa linda!

A reserva era cortada por um rio de águas límpidas, dava para ver pequenos cardumes. Arvores de diversos tipos há alguns metros da margem, a grama baixa de terreno plano era o lugar perfeito para sentar e fazer o piquenique. Nenhum sinal de civilização: pessoas falando, carros exalando fumaça, cornetas de pipoqueiros... parecia que eles estavam isolados do mundo em plena cidade grande. Sons apenas de pássaros, água correndo e o vento batendo nas copas das árvores.

- Gostou? – perguntou Shun – eu sabia que ia achar lindo... vamos ao piquenique! Eu trouxe três toalhas... vamos usar a que você achar mais bonita! Trouxe a clássica: Vermelha com quadradinhos brancos. Trouxe uma verde florida e uma... droga, eu mato o Ikki!!

- Que foi?

- Ele pôs na cesta uma toalha dos "ursinhos carinhosos" que usamos na festinha de uma das crianças do orfanato... ¬¬'

- Vamos usar a vermelha! – riu June

Em questão de minutos a toalha já estava posta e os doces e salgados estavam arrumados. Shun sentou ao lado de June e ofereceu um pedaço da torta que ele mesmo havia preparado.

- Deliciosa, Shun! Parabéns!! – disse June

- E o seu chá? Estou louco para experimentar!

- Claro! – ela pegou os copinhos descartáveis e colocou o chá nos dois copos.

Ps: Kiki estava observando tudo de cima de uma árvore, Shun sequer percebeu a presença dele.

- Humm, delicia! Chá de hortelã!

- Não... não era hortelã!! – estranhou June – eu jurava que... deixa pra lá... engraçado, sabe que eu tinha certeza que essa garrafa era verde?

Shun sorriu. Ao terminarem o primeiro copo de chá, logo veio o segundo e começaram as tais reações. Inquietações, pulso acelerado, um calor estranho. Shun foi o primeiro a sentir, o primeiro sinal foi o calor. Isso o fez desabotoar mais um botão de sua camisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou June

- Bateu um calor... de repente... que estranho...

- É... agora eu comecei a sentir... – respondeu June

- Pelo menos o chá está gelado! – disse Shun dando mais um gole no chá

- É verdade...

- "está começando!" – pensava Kiki ansioso para ver o que estava por vir

x Flashback x

- Ah, sei lá... primeiro começamos a sentir um calor, simultâneo... – dizia Mu ao seu vizinho Aldebaran que estava atento – depois... foi como se eu me sentisse totalmente atraído por ela, aquela armadura que modela o corpo... aquelas curvas, seios.... bom. Depois comecei a falar coisas sem nexo, do tipo: "Seus seios são lindos" "queria te ver por dentro da armadura" e ela respondia tão ousada quanto eu... até que nos atracamos e... acabamos por fazer amor ali mesmo... quando você nos surpreendeu, já estávamos nos despedindo...

- ... 'Fazer amor'... você a ama?

Mu não respondeu.

- Essa colocação não cabe se você não a amar. – continuou Aldebaran

- Nunca me passou isso pela cabeça... até hoje. Depois do que aconteceu, estou pensando nela de forma diferente. Confesso...

- Também, né?? Ainda bem que não chegamos dez minutos antes, né? – indagou Aldebaran – e o Kiki...?

- Ele ficará bem, não viu nada demais...

- É... realmente... bom, vamos ver onde vai dar isso! Dois arianos juntos... vai pegar fogo!! – riu

- Cala a boca, touro... não sei se ficaremos juntos...

Kiki ouvia tudo atrás da porta.

x Fim do flashback x

Mesmo sentindo um calor insuportável, Shun decidiu não estragar aquele momento tão romântico. Então ele inclinou seu corpo para beijar o pescoço de June. Isso o fez se sentir embriagado com o perfume que ela usava e não parou mais de beija-lo, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio dos pés a cabeça. Shun foi direcionando seus beijos até que chegassem na orelha, mordendo o lóbulo, fazendo com que June soltasse uma risadinha abafada de prazer.

- Humm... você gostou? – perguntou Shun com a voz sensualmente rouca e agora passando a língua por toda a orelha

- O que deu em você? – perguntou contorcendo seu ombro enquanto todo o seu corpo estava arrepiado

- Quer que eu pare? – retrucou enquanto descia novamente ao pescoço

- De jeito nenhum... – fechou os olhos

Com a mão que estava livre (a outra segurava o peso de seu corpo) ele puxou o rosto dela para beija-la na boca, dessa vez um beijo ardente, cheio de paixão e desejo.

June estava completamente envolvida por aquele beijo. Nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém antes e gostava daquilo. Sentia uma enorme vontade de arrancar as roupas dele e fazerem amor ali mesmo. Suas respirações estavam descontroladas e instintivamente a mão de Shun, que antes segurava o rosto de June, desceu para o decote do vestido e segurou um dos seios dela com firmeza. June tomou um susto, fazendo cair o copo que ainda estava em sua mão.

- Droga... o chá derramou... – lamentou June

- Mas quem liga pro chá? – perguntou Shun abraçando June e praticamente se jogaram na grama.

Ele começou a beija-la novamente e as suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dela, da cintura até as pernas, das pernas até a cintura, fazendo o vestido levantar consideravelmente. Em cima, Shun puxava o decote do vestido dela para baixo revelando seus seios. June livrou seus braços das mangas do vestido, fazendo ficar mais fácil de baixa-lo. Shun olhou em seus olhos e deu um sorriso levado antes de baixar a cabeça e explorar os seios de June com a boca.

Ela soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto e isso o levou a carícias mais ousadas, dando leves mordidas nos mamilos e brincando com a língua sobre eles. Isso a fez gemer mais e segurou os cabelos dele. Ao terminar, repetiu o mesmo no outro seio. June vibrava de prazer enquanto ele tocava cada milímetro de eu corpo. Ele levantou e tirou o que restava de seu vestido e o que havia junto, deixando-a completamente nua. Ficou como um bobo, contemplando o corpo da bela amazona e se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

Um vacilo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, fez com que June conseguisse mudar de posição, ficando por cima dele. Ela abriu sua camisa botão por botão e beijava cada pedaço de pele que aparecia. Ela se conteve para não puxar a camisa dele e não arrancar os botões de uma vez só. Shun adorou a idéia e se deixou levar pelas carícias de June e sentiu um leve tremor quando as mãos delicadas da amazona chegaram nos botões da calça.

- Aí está uma parte de seu corpo que eu nunca havia visto antes... – disse June antes de começar a acaricia-lo, fazendo Shun gemer e sentir um frio na barriga quando June baixou sua cabeça levando seu membro até a boca. Shun gemeu ainda mais alto.

Depois, os lábios da amazona subiram pelo abdômen chegando ao peito enquanto as mãos o acariciavam delicadamente.

Quando sentiu que estava prestes a chegar no seu limite, Shun inverteu a posição novamente ficando sobre June. Se posicionou entre as pernas da amazona e disse bem provocante:

- Quer sentir prazer de verdade?

- Sim... – sussurrou June – é pra isso que estou aqui... – fechou os olhos

Shun desceu então, beijando o ventre de June que sentiu um imenso frio na barriga. Ele se posicionou para que pudesse explorar com a língua entre suas pernas, começando a fazer sexo oral. June gemia alto dessa vez, não conseguia se controlar. Shun estava adorando aquilo, estava louco para penetra-la logo, mas não... ele queria ver até onde ela iria.

O corpo de June se mexia, contorcendo-se sensualmente e suas mãos tentaram se agarrar em alguma coisa, mas só achou grama. Ela começou a chamar por Shun, que se deu por satisfeito e novamente subiu, mas dessa vez penetrando-a.

Novamente June gemeu alto, acompanhada pelos gemidos de Shun enquanto as investidas iam cada vez mais ficando mais intensas.

June sentiu seu ventre se contrair enquanto todo seu corpo se contraia da mesma forma, então ela gritou quando atingiu seu clímax e enfim relaxou seu corpo. Shun atingiu seu orgasmo pouco tempo depois, questão de segundos. Depois ele virou para o lado, puxando June com o resto das forças que ainda tinha, fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu peito. Estavam suados, ofegantes e extasiados.

- Shun... – sussurrou June

- Oi... – respondeu Shun suspirando

- Eu te amo...

Shun sorriu. Aquela manhã, além de romântica, também fora muito quente.

- Eu também te amo... sempre te amei, Jun... – respondeu Shun afagando os cabelos de June.

- Tem certeza que não há ninguém aqui? – perguntou June sentindo a presença de mais alguém.

Kiki rapidamente desapareceu.

- Ninguém entra aqui, a não ser eu... – respondeu Shun

June se levanta e deixa que uma brisa toque seu rosto. Apanhou suas roupas e olhou para a toalha estendida, ainda com alguns doces e salgados... e o chá.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Shun levantando e a abraçando por trás

- Faminta! – respondeu June sorrindo

- Então vamos terminar de comer... estou louco para chegar na sua casa...

- Lá em casa? Mas o que faremos a tarde toda? – perguntou June inocente, até olhar bem nos olhos de Shun e perceber o que ele realmente queria dizer. Logo corou por ter sido tão ingênua e sorriu – claro, vamos agora então! Nunca estive com tanta vontade de chegar em casa!

Kiki foi embora satisfeito, mas nem tanto. O que ele realmente queria era ver os efeitos do chá neles, e isso não ficou muito evidente. Vai ver que os dois já tinham planejado isso... ah! Kiki foi embora e rumou de volta ao santuário. Já fazia três dias que estava longe de lá e Mu poderia sentir sua falta. E quem sabe ver outro casal mal resolvido por lá?

Fim

x-x-x-x-x

**E então? Acho que nessa eu exagerei no romantismo, demorei muito para terminar porque queria algo mais "hot" e não consegui escrever! Hehehe, Shun é muito fofo! Bom... pelo menos ele não chorou, né? P Bom... gostei mas da do Shiryu, vamos ver vocês, né? Até o próximo!!!**


	3. Pandora & Ikki

Well Well Well! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E um recado: Desculpem, eu não sabia que essa fic estava travada para reviews anônimos! Mas o problema já foi resolvido!

**Desculpem a demora para postar, mas é que minha inspiração havia entrado pelo ralo... mas hoje ela voltou! #risos# vamos ver se dá certo...**

**Pandora e Ikki... vamos ver o que eu posso fazer! Minha amiga Milla Chan pediu uma coisa dark... não sei se consigo escrever algo dark... u.u... Ah! E outro recado: ISSO É CULPA DA XUXA! SÓ DELA! TUDO É CULPA DA XUXA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**

**Cof... hhum... pronto... posso escrever algo hot, porém não sei se dark eu consigo... 0)**

O chá...

(Pandora Ikki)

Ikki estava sentado em seu sofá, em seu apartamento, quando o telefone toca.

- Que é? – atendeu brutamente

- Ikki... – reconheceu a voz de Shun do outro lado da linha

- Shun, que demora, já são seis horas da tarde! Onde você está? ... Ei, como foi o piquenique?

- Foi maravilhoso! E estou ligando para dizer que não vou voltar pra casa, vou dormir na casa da June hoje!

- Aê garooto! – brincou Ikki – sendo assim, fique quanto tempo quiser! Bem que eu desconfiei, sua voz tava meio ofegante né? – gargalhou – Depois você me conta, viu?

- Oi Ikki, tudo bom? – a voz de June surgiu na extensão – estou ouvindo tudo!

Ikki gelou.

- O-oooi cunhadinha! Como vai? Olha Shun, vê se volta logo! Quem vai fazer meu almoço amanhã? – fez bico

Shun e June sorriram.

- Ah, você não sabe quem nos encontramos! – disse Shun

- Quem? – perguntou Ikki

- O Kiki! Bom... não sei o que ele está fazendo por aqui, nem perguntei...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com o Kiki? – perguntou Ikki

- Obrigado.

- Bom Ikki, agora temos que ir! Temos muito que fazer! – disse June sorrindo – tchauzinho!

- Tá, boa noite... ótima noite! Tenham uma noite maravilhosa!

Eles sorriram e desligaram o telefone. Tédio, tédio e mais tédio... Ikki invejava Shun. Ele queria mais do que nunca uma companhia, não para assistir TV. E sim, para conversar e outras coisas a mais...

- "Ikki, você precisa de uma namorada..." – Ikki cruzou os braços e voltou a assistir TV. Logo uma cena comum de amor o fez mudar de canal.

- "Romeu e Julieta"... – mudou de canal – "Amor além da Vida" não... "Moulin Rouge"... FALA SERIO! "A viúva negra"... – desligou a tv. – "Pandora... por que você não sai da minha cabeça? Por que brigamos tanto? Deixa pra lá... melhor eu tomar um banho" – pensou e tirou a roupa na sala para chegar ao banheiro

Pandora acabava de sair do banho. Ela se olha no espelho ainda de toalha e pega seu secador.

- "Vamos resolver isso, Pandora... é agora ou nunca..." – a última discussão que tivera com Ikki foi a gota d'água e ela estava decidida em fazer o que seu coração mandava: falar com ele e pedir desculpas.

Desde que se conheceram naquele inferno (literalmente), eles nunca podiam ficar um só momento sem discutir ou trocar ironias. Vem vindo assim desde então, e parece que agora estava piorando. Ela não conseguia conciliar o amor que sentia por ele, com a raiva que sentia determinadas horas e isso a estava estressando demais.

Secou seu cabelo e pôs sua roupa: uma calça Jeans justa e uma camisa preta, lisa e também justa, estilo Baby Look.

- "Estou muito simples... ahé só uma visita casual..." – pensou – 'Oi Ikki! Bom... só vim aqui para dizer...' não... 'Ikki, eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Quero apenas te pedir...' – ensaiou – também não... ah, vai no improviso mesmo!

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e pegou seu estojo de maquiagem. Usou apenas um pó para aliviar a palidez de seu rosto, um batom de cor clara e leve, quase da cor de seus lábios e um delineador.

- Eu gosto de jeans... realça meu bumbum... – sorriu olhando-se no espelho e conferindo se havia algo errado – perfeita... como sempre! Cabelos, presos ou soltos? Soltos!

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Suspirou, contou até três e deu seus primeiros passos até a casa de Ikki.

Ikki acabava de sair do banho. Enrolou-se numa toalha e foi para a cozinha. Estava com fome, mas ao abrir a geladeira com os cabelos pingando, lembrou das recomendações do irmão: "Não fique na frente da geladeira quando ainda estiver molhado, você pode pegar uma pneumonia."

- "Esse Shun..." – sorriu e pegou uma fatia da pizza que havia pedido no almoço e saiu comendo

Então ele escuta umas batidas na porta.

- "Quem será? A essa hora?"

Quando Ikki abriu a porta, quase tem um treco. Seu coração acelerou, teve um forte frio na barriga e as palavras não queriam sair da sua boca.

Pandora ficou ruborizada ao ver Ikki abrir a porta usando apenas uma toalha, seus olhos fixaram-se no peitoral másculo, forte e bem definido do cavaleiro, bem como seu abdome musculoso e algumas cicatrizes. Depois seus olhos correram para seus braços fortes, e em seguida o encarou. Seu cabelo estava molhado e despenteado, alguns pingos d'água teimavam em cair sobre seus ombros. Ela também estava muda.

Enquanto tudo aquilo acontecia na sala, Kiki (que ficou sabendo da ida de Pandora a casa de Ikki) tratou de tramar um plano. Usou de telecinesia para entrar na cozinha, segurando uma jarra contendo um líquido gelado, com algumas pedras de gelo boiando. Parecia apetitoso e refrescante, porém perigoso... abriu a geladeira, arranjou um espaço para colocar o chá (Sempre com seu sorriso de peste).

É hoje! – cochichou – Hum, Pizza! – pegou uma fatia e tratou de se esconder

Na porta os dois ainda estavam parados, um encarando o outro. Ainda calado, Ikki se afastou da porta fazendo menção que Pandora poderia entrar. Ela entrou desconfiada e tirou as sandálias, bem como pede os costumes japoneses.

- O que você veio fa... digo... a que devo a honra? – Ikki fechou a porta

- Bom... eu... – Pandora gaguejou

- Que bom que veio... eu precisava mesmo de você... – a puxou pela cintura, beijando seus lábios com ardor, deixando com que a toalha caísse.

- Pandora! – Ikki chamou sua atenção, parece que já havia chamado umas três vezes

- Hein! – Pandora acorda de seu transe – Desculpa! Eu... A gente precisa conversar...

- Conversar? Bom... vou por uma roupa, volto já...

- "Que pena..." tudo bem, eu espero...

- Tá, fique a vontade! Pode pegar o controle da tv, eu não demoro! – Ikki andou calmamente até seu quarto e Pandora pode contemplar as costas de Ikki. Sua vontade era de correr e abraça-lo, da forma que ele estava.

Quando Ikki entrou no quarto respirou fundo. Jogou a toalha na cama e abriu seu armário, que por sinal estava muito bagunçado.

Pandora não queria ver tv. Ela sorriu ao ver o quanto o apartamento dele era desarrumado, bem típico para dois homens solteiros. Era bem pequeno, havia apenas uma sala para dois ambientes, de um lado uma cômoda com a TV e um DVD recém comprado, um grande tapete que estava na cara que não era persa, um sofá para 3 lugares, ao lado outro sofá com dois lugares. Uma mesinha de centro que estava um tanto suja, com pratos e copos em cima. No sofá tinha uma camisa jogada, uma bermuda, um boné do seu time de futebol favorito. Andou para a cozinha, até que não estava tão suja, apenas alguns pratos na pia. Voltou, e viu o quarto do irmão mais novo.

- Nossa, tão arrumadinho! – sorriu

Tudo em seu lugar: a cama de solteiro forrada, no criado mudo havia apenas um caderno aberto com uma caneta sobre ele. Havia também uma escrivaninha bem organizada e o guarda roupa ao fundo com as portas fechadas.

É bem arrumado, não é? – uma voz masculina surgiu atrás dela, fazendo-a levar um susto.

Ikki só usava uma bermuda confortável e estava com os cabelos penteados e mais enxuto.

- Que susto! – disse Pandora com um pouco de raiva, mas logo relaxou.

- Esse apartamento está um pouco desarrumado... eu não esperava visitas...

- Eu não pretendo demorar. Não deveria ter vindo sem avisar.

- Realmente, não. Mas agora já está aqui. O que quer?

- Escuta... Ikki. Não vim aqui para brigarmos! Quero justamente o contrário, não quero mais brigar com você! – Ikki andou até a sala, tirou as peças de roupa de cima do sofá.

- Era só isso? – andou até o banheiro, jogando as roupas no cesto

- Como você é grosso e mal educado! Nunca te ensinaram a tratar bem as visitas? – Disse Pandora encostada no sofá com os braços cruzados

- Pandora, quem você pensa que é para chegar na _minha_ casa de surpresa, ainda por cima me dar lições de como devo ou não agir! – bradou Ikki – você não é ninguém!

Pandora se calou e respirou fundo. Se controlou para conter suas lágrimas e levantou a cabeça encarando-o.

- Tem razão, Ikki. Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu não deveria ter sequer vindo aqui! Sempre que nos encontramos é isso! Discutimos, brigamos, será que nunca iremos conviver em paz! – Pandora pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa de jantar – mas fique tranqüilo... essa é a última vez que nos falamos.

- Espera Pandora! – disse Ikki segurando Pandora pelo braço com firmeza – Não vá... vamos conversar com calma...

Pandora concordou.

- Vem, senta aqui... – Ikki arrumou o sofá de dois lugares para que ela sentasse – vou buscar algo para bebermos.

- Não precisa...

- Faço questão! – retrucou Ikki – volto já!

Ao chegar na geladeira e abrir a porta, Ikki viu a jarra com chá.

- Não tinha visto isso antes... deve estar uma delicia! – pegou dois copos e levou a jarra para a sala

- Ikki, eu disse que não precisava... – Pandora disse

Ikki sem dizer nada, encheu os dois copos e entregou um a Pandora. Ela deu um meio sorriso e de uma só vez virou o chá, sem nem saber o que era.

- Como você bebe uma coisa assim? E se tivesse algo perigoso dentro? – perguntou Ikki sorrindo

Pandora sorriu.

- Como o que? Um estimulante? – ela o encarou estreitando os olhos e aproximando seu rosto ao dele.

Ikki, sorrindo sarcasticamente, aproximou mais ainda seu rosto do dela. A proximidade era de centímetros.

- Não... veneno. – sorriu

Pandora engoliu o seco e se afastou novamente, fazendo Ikki dar uma gargalhada esnobe.

- Não se preocupe, foi apenas uma brincadeira... quer mais?

- Sim, obrigada... mas, como eu dizia... por que brigamos tanto? Não podemos ter um minuto sem brigar?

- Como esse minuto agora?

- Isso... Não quero mais brigar com você, Ikki...

- Na verdade, Pandora... nem eu. Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos? Dois anos?

- Dois anos...

- Dois anos de brigas, discussões, orgulho... também estou farto disto. – Ikki já terminava seu segundo copo

- Olha, Ikki... não é nada confortável mesmo... acontece que só com você que eu fico agindo desta maneira!

- Quer dizer que o culpado... Sou eu? – Ikki começa a ficar um pouco irritado

- Ikki! Já vai começar de novo! – Pandora também fica um pouco irritada

- Tudo bem... vamos nos acalmar...

Não demorou muito, as palpitações e os calores começaram. Pandora sentia seu corpo arder por inteiro, e a situação era bem propícia, afinal Ikki estava apenas com uma bermuda não muito comprida, revelando muito do seu corpo. Pandora não conseguia desviar seus olhos daquele monumento de homem na sua frente.

- Está quente aqui... – Pandora passou a mão na nuca

Seu coração estava acelerado, e ela sentia como se seu corpo dilatasse dentro das roupas. Ela começava a puxar a camisa, querendo alarga-la.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Ikki – o chá está gelado... quer?

- Sim! – depois que bebeu o terceiro copo, ela pegou o gelo e começou a passar pelo rosto, passando pelos lábios, descendo pelo pescoço e passou pelo seu ombro, descendo finalmente para o colo.

Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha e fixou os olhos no gelo e em cada local que ele passava e deixava um rastro de água. Antes que ele percebesse, notou o volume em sua bermuda. Olhou discretamente para baixo e colocou uma almofada sobre as pernas, e debruçou apoiando os cotovelos no joelho

- Pandora,o que está fazendo! – Ikki perguntou um pouco constrangido

- Minha nossa... estou morrendo de calor, meu corpo está queimando! – Pandora respondeu

Ikki levantou-se rapidamente e correu para a janela, deixando com que uma suave brisa atingisse seu rosto. Seu corpo também parecia queimar e ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem do gelo percorrendo pelo corpo dela, e como algumas gotas escorriam pelo vale dos seus seios depois imaginou ele passando o gelo pelo corpo nu de Pandora. E quanto mais ele pensava, mais excitado ficava.

Quando se dá conta, Pandora estava ao seu lado disputando a corrente de ar que passava por ali.

- Não entendi esse calor agora... – sorriu sem graça – mas essa janela é boa, venha, tem lugar para nós dois... – ele a posicionou em sua frente, guiando-a pela cintura. Ao ficarem os dois tão próximos um ao outro na janela, ele pôde sentir o suave perfume que Pandora exalava. Como por impulso, ele enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos dela, deixando seus desejos falarem mais alto.

Pandora ficou desconfiada, porém estava adorando aquilo. E tudo o que fez foi se deixar levar, sem dizer nada.

- Pandora... – sussurrou Ikki – dá licença... – suas mãos subiram e afastaram os longos cabelos negros, revelando a nuca delicada. Ele encostou os lábios naquela alva nuca e começou a beija-la, passando a língua delicadamente.

- Ikki... – sussurrou Pandora – Ikki, por favor... – ela estava arrepiada e estava cada vez mais difícil resistir aquela tentação

Ikki se afastou e a virou para si.

- O que veio fazer aqui, então?

- Ikki! Você está me ofendendo!

- Estou te ofendendo? Por que? Você veio aqui para isso... e eu vou te dar... – se aproximou

Foi difícil, mas Pandora o deteve pondo as mãos em seu peito (tentou não olhar, pois iria enfraquecer mais). Ikki segurou seus pulsos e a puxa contra si, enlaçando-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

- Você gosta disso... não gosta? – ele pegou uma das mãos dela e a guiou até tocar em seu peito – pode sentir... – foi guiando a delicada mão por todo o seu tórax, fazendo com que ela sentisse cada músculo rígido e bem trabalhado. Depois soltou, e a mão dela seguiu sozinha.

- Ikki... quero deixar bem claro que eu não estou aqui pra...

- Que seja... – ele a puxou novamente, entrelaçando seus braços pela cintura de Pandora

- Ikki... assim eu não consigo resistir...

- Vamos ver até onde você resiste... – Ikki aproximou os seus lábios aos dela, desviando o caminho, fazendo com que roçassem em seu rosto, e também a barba que estava nascendo arranhava-lhe sua face (**Ui...**). Tudo um jogo, Ikki só queria ver até onde ela iria agüentar. Ele então soltou os braços e suas mãos subiram pelo pescoço dela, e ele a segura pelo rosto com as duas mãos. Logo ele mudou o rosto de lado, fazendo questão que seus lábios roçassem. Ele beijou seu queixo, sua face dos dois lados. Ela vibrava com isso, suas pernas estavam tremulas e suas mãos suavam de ansiedade, mas ela resistia em beija-lo e quem não resistiu foi ele. Ao roçarem os lábios novamente, ele a beijou delicadamente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua quente do cavaleiro se encontrasse com a sua, e o que antes era um beijo delicado, se transformou em exigente e ardente.

As mãos do cavaleiro começaram a percorrer a cintura esbelta e bem definida de Pandora, e colocando por dentro da camisa preta.

Pandora estava no céu. Nunca desejara tanto um homem quanto aquele cavaleiro grosseiro e esnobe, tão homem, tão lindo... e agora ela poderia saciar esse desejo, seu sonho estava se tornando realidade. Já Ikki não conseguia conter sua alegria, havia perdido a noção de quantas vezes acordou no meio da noite após um sonho provocante... com ela!

- Sabe... desde que te conheci... minha vontade sempre foi te arrancar daquela bendita harpa, rasgar seu vestido e fazer amor com você ali mesmo... – sussurrou Ikki no ouvido dela

- E eu, não? – o beijou novamente

- Eu quero ver você... – Ikki interrompeu seu beijo enquanto levantava a camisa dela – levanta os braços...

Com um certo esforço ele conseguiu arrancar a camisa dela, pois esta era bem justa.

Pandora ficou um pouco corada ao ver que ele não parava de contemplar os belos seios brancos que ela possuía. Sentiu seu coração quase explodir ao ver a direção que aquelas mãos tão masculinas estavam tomando.

Ikki calmamente alisou os seios dela com as costas das mãos e dos dedos para poder sentir a textura da pele, fazendo questão de tocar nos mamilos. Pandora sentiu um enorme arrepio com isso. Depois ele os apertou, massageando-os, fazendo com que ela soltasse um leve gemido.

- Vem aqui... – ele a puxou pela mão até o sofá, onde ele ficou sentado e ela de pé. Ele começou a passar as mãos pela barriga, descendo para o ventre e finalmente desabotoou sua calça. Beijou todo seu ventre, passando a ponta da língua na linha abaixo do umbigo de baixo para cima, e virce e versa.

Ela respirava fundo, ofegava, e apoiava as mãos nos ombros de Ikki, segurava-lhe os cabelos. Quando ele ia puxar a calça dela, ela o empurrou, fazendo-o recostar no sofá.

- Ei... o que foi? – perguntou Ikki

Ela sem dizer nada senta no colo dele, colocando-o entre suas pernas e começando uma longa seção de beijos ardentes e provocantes enquanto fazia movimentos insinuantes com o quadril em cima dele. Ele acaricia suas costas, descendo pela cintura e novamente subindo. Os seus lábios descem pelo pescoço de Pandora, chegando aos seios onde se deliciou sugando seus mamilos, dando leves mordidas, lambendo ao redor do bico rígido. Ela gemia de prazer se contorcendo em cima dele enquanto podia sentir a excitação dele entre suas pernas. Quando se viu satisfeito, ele repetiu no outro seio que aguardava ansioso por sua vez.

Ela se levanta, deixando que ele tirasse o resto de suas roupas. Ele contempla o corpo nu dela, mas foi por pouquíssimo tempo, pois ela o empurra novamente, e se abaixa.

- O que você vai...

- O que você acha! – Ela puxa a bermuda dele, deixando-o também completamente nu. As mãos de Pandora passeavam pelas coxas de Ikki, tocando-lhe, fazendo gemer de prazer. Mas ela ainda não estava satisfeita. Queria mais, queria lhe proporcionar prazer de verdade, logo iniciou um sexo oral que o fez perder o fôlego. Ela não só levou o membro a boca como também suas mãos faziam um movimento sensual e excitante.

Depois de algum tempo, Ikki respirou fundo e puxou Pandora para cima dele novamente.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ele a conduz até a mesa da sala de jantar onde joga tudo no chão com um golpe só e faz com que ela se sente em cima. Estava cansado de não ter o controle da situação, ela já havia se divertido bastante. Dessa vez, ele começa a fazer sexo oral nela, levando-a a loucura.

- Pandora... – Ikki parou subitamente

- O que foi? – perguntou em meio a gemidos

- Quero te levar para a cama... você merece mais que uma mesa de jantar... vem comigo...

- Quê! – perguntou confusa

Ele saiu puxando ela sem parar de beija-la, conduzindo até o quarto de Shun.

- Mas esse quarto... – contestou Pandora

- E daí? Meu quarto está uma bagunça... deita logo nessa cama, não agüento mais... – os dois se jogaram na cama de Shun, ele ficou por cima dela, a beijou e num movimento só a penetrou. Pandora solta um grito de prazer acompanhado de um gemido abafado do cavaleiro. Seus corpos agora estavam unidos, e num ritmo só. As investidas iam aumentando cada vez mais enquanto ia chegando a hora do orgasmo. Esse chegou mais cedo para Pandora, que gemeu baixo e se contorcia muito na cama, cravando suas unhas nas costas de Ikki que ainda não estava satisfeito... ele queria mais e mais, Pandora ainda estava lá quando foi pega de surpresa por outro orgasmo, desta vez ainda mais intenso, que ela jamais havia tido outra vez. Ela tremeu, segurou na cabeceira da cama e virou a cabeça para trás. Logo Ikki também atingiu seu clímax, e soltou um último gemido antes de cair sobre ela sem forças.

Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, tentando recompor suas idéias, seus pensamentos e o ato impensado que acabaram de cometer. Mas valeu a pena, e como! Ele não falava nada, apenas respirava enquanto ela afagava-lhe os cabelos. Aquela noite fora muito intensa, eles ainda podiam sentir seus lábios se tocarem, suas mãos acariciando seus corpos... eles ainda não haviam entendido porque havia acontecido tão de repente.

- Está claro... – disse Ikki sem se mover

- Hein? – perguntou Pandora confusa – ainda é meia noite...

- Não estou falando da Hora! – Ikki levanta e se apóia sobre os cotovelos, ainda em cima dela – estou dizendo que tudo ficou claro...

- O que ficou claro?

- O porquê de que eu implicava tanto com você... na verdade não queria assumir que...

- Que o que? – Pandora parecia curiosa e ansiosa pela resposta

- Não queria assumir que te amava... desde o primeiro momento... desde a primeira vez que eu vi você, tão "intocável", tão prepotente, tão orgulhosa...

Pandora ficou uns segundos calada.

- Você está me fazendo um elogio? – perguntou confusa – porque do contrário, você também era um grosso, exibido... metido...

É? Mas você não resistiu às minhas grosserias... – deu um sorriso esnobe

- Nem você resistiu a mim também...

- Ah é? Quem foi que veio na minha casa?

- E quem foi que me agarrou!

- Eu não te agarrei, você me provocou passando o gelo daquela forma...

- Não, você me provocou quando disse que ia por um roupa e me aparece semi nu! – os dois pareciam estar começando a ficar um pouco irritados

- Espera! Vamos começar de novo! – Ikki perguntou impaciente

- Mas foi você que começou!

- Eu apenas quis me declarar a você!

- Me chamando de prepotente, metida, orgulhosa...

- Não te chamei de metida, você que me chamou de metido. – Ikki já estava com um sorriso nos lábios

- Nem precisava, além do mais...

- Droga Pandora! Eu te amo! – antes que ela terminasse a frase ele a beijou

Pandora se assustou e o beijou também. Depois de mais um longo beijo apaixonado, eles ficam um tempo se olhando. Pandora delicadamente passa a mão acariciando o rosto de seu amado.

- Ikki... não preciso esconder o quanto te amo também...

Ikki sorriu, pela primeira vez na (frente dela) foi um sorriso de felicidade e não de sarcasmo ou ironia.

Estava chovendo, um vento gelado invadia a casa. Os dois conversaram um pouco, mas acabaram pegando no sono (Pandora adormeceu primeiro, deixando Ikki falando sozinho).

#De manha#

Shun chegava em casa com June, abriram a porta e se depararam com uma verdadeira bagunça: roupas no chão, a bolsa e outros objetos que aparentaram ter sido jogados de cima da mesa, e roupas femininas jogadas no chão.

- Acho que seu irmão não passou a noite sozinho... – disse June observando uma calcinha preta no sofá da sala

- Bom, pelo menos tenho a certeza de que deixei meu quarto limpinho e arrumadinho! – Shun anda até o seu quarto e fica boquiaberto ao ver o "lindo casal" deitado em sua cama. – Mas... olha só pra isso... – sorriu e cruzou os braços

- Não é a Pandora? – perguntou June abismada. Os dois estavam dormindo abraçados, Pandora estava deitada de bruços, com um braço que envolvia o corpo de Ikki, e um fino lençol os escondia da cintura para baixo. Pareciam dormir profundamente.

- Eles me devem uma boa explicação, quando acordarem... – cochichou Shun para não acorda-los e fechou a porta do quarto silenciosamente – quer me ajudar a arrumar a casa?

- Shun! – June chamou da cozinha – venha ver quem... – Shun correu assustado, com medo que fosse um ladrão ou algo parecido.

- Kiki! – perguntou Shun – o que faz aqui!

Kiki estava meio desorientado, havia acabado de acordar graças ao grito de June.

- S-Shun, June! – gaguejou – Eu nunca estive aqui, sou fruto da imaginação de vocês! – e sumiu

- Kiki, espera! Mas o que será... June, cadê você! – ela havia sumido novamente

- Shun... olha o que eu achei aqui... – June achou uma jarra contendo o mesmo chá que haviam tomado um dia antes, agora um pouco diluído por conta do gelo

- Tomamos esse chá ontem... também vimos o Kiki ontem... Céus... será que...

FIM

E aí gente! Gostaram! EU particularmente gostei! Não deu pra ser Dark, como vocês puderam perceber... Sou muito romântica pra isso... mas foi bem legal, né! uhauhauha até a próxima!

E lembrem-se: a xuxa é a culpada.

Quem será o próximo casal? Hehehe...


End file.
